thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Onyx Eboni
Name: Onyx "Nyx" Eboni District: 2 Age: 12 Gender: Female Personality: You've seen 12 year olds before. Most of them are sweet and innocent, cute little girls that don't deserve to be in the Hunger Games. You'll be surprised when you see this little girl. She seems sweet and innocent at first glance, but instead of introducing herself like most people would, she simply shoots you this ice cold glare before walking away. She rarely speaks. Other than when she's discussing battle techniques and chatting with her father, the only things you'll ever hear her say are "If you want to live, I suggest you walk away right now" or "Don't come ANY closer, I'm warning you" or something like that on a daily basis in the same dark, creepy voice. She's a killer in a small, cute body. She's bloodthirsty and malicious. She can't be trusted. And when she's 18, she's going to volunteer for the Hunger Games...but what if she gets a chance before then? Appearance: Though Nyx hates it when you call her this, she's cute. Her cheeks are a bit chubby and she still has some of her baby fat around her stomach. She has shoulder-length ebony hair and her bangs cover one of her ice cold blue eyes, and her skin is very pale. Although she's extremely adorable, she's also a tad frightening, because her glares are heart-stopping to some, and she is lighter and has more muscles than most typical 12 year olds. Weapons: Scythe, spear, knives Backstory: Nyx was the fourth born child in her family. Her father, Obsidian Eboni, was a victor of a past Hunger Games. He often abused Nyx's mother while she was still very young and told her that she gave birth to three stupid, weak children that wouldn't last a day in the real world. Mrs. Eboni begged for him to stop, and promised him that their newest daughter would be stronger than her siblings. "You better be right," Obsidian had growled to her. "Or else." Turns out, Nyx was in fact way stronger than her siblings. Even as a toddler, she was tough and not to be underestimated, and had more talent than any of them. Her father began training with her in their own back yard the moment she learned how to walk. Nyx never really had any friends at school, but when she was old enough to go to the training center, the other children her age envied her because of who her father was. Mrs. Eboni passed away due to a heart attack when Nyx was nine, but being the daughter of Obsidian, it didn't affect her very much. She began to think more and more like her father, and when the principal of her school called her down to his office to tell her that her mother died, all she said was, "Oh, alright. I don't mind too much. She was weak, anyways." Her principal was taken aback, but he kept a straight face and asked her if she would like to leave school early. Nyx said no and went back to the classroom, emotionless once more as if nothing occured. Who knows if there really is any emotion deep within this small girl? You'll never know how she really feels. Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped; an older female tries to volunteer for her, but Nyx shoves her off the stage and she breaks her arm. Nyx will then calmly say, "I would like to remain as tribute." Strengths: Nyx is strong, fast, agile, and violent. She is merciless and will kill without feeling any trace of guilt whatsoever. After she proves to Panem that she's not one to be underestimated, she appears intimidating to some of the other tributes. She may not be the leader of the Careers, but she's very intelligent and comes up with lots of clever ideas. Weaknesses: Nyx can't swim. At all. Her father spent most of his time teaching her fighting and survival techniques, and he never had time to teach her how to swim. She's also extremely stubborn and very untrustworthy. Fears: Cats (yes, let's all point and laugh at her), losing Interview Angle: Nyx will be cold, fearless, and intimidating. She will truthfully answer the interviewer's questions and send a burning glare his way if he mentions her size or age. Bloodbath Strategy: When the gong sounds, Nyx will run towards the Cornucopia and grab a spear or a knife. She will fight with the Careers and start taking out tributes. Games Strategy: She will stick with the Careers. When it comes down to the final few, she will attack them unexpectedly, killing at least one of them before hurrying away with her weapon and the nearest supplies she's able to retrieve. Then, she will remain in the shadows, killing anyone that comes within 30 feet of her. Token: A blood red ruby that came from her father's victor's crown Alliance: Careers Category:12 year olds Category:District 2 Category:Career Tribute Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped Category:EmpressOreo's Tributes